how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Doppelgangers
Recap Although Marshall is ready to have a baby, Lily is not, so they reach a compromise: they make a pact to start trying to have a baby once they finally see Barney's doppelgänger. One day, they finally spot Barney's doppelgänger, who appears in the form of a brunette cab driver. When talking about how Barney looks better as a blonde (in the absence of Barney), the gang convinces Ted to dye his hair blonde. Marshall later spots Barney's doppelgänger again, and is about to thank him, but finds out it is only Barney's tactic to pick up women from the UN headquarters and sleep with them, to complete his list of sleeping with at least one woman from every country on the planet. However, Marshall doesn't tell Lily this as she is finally ready, but she finds out from Barney when she and Marshall are about to conceive a baby. Robin finally gets an offer for her dream job as lead anchor at rival station WNKW. However, she eventually decides to give it up as it requires her to move to Chicago and she wants to stay in New York for the sake of her relationship with Don. Having nearly had to deal with Robin's departure, Barney realizes that the addition of a baby to the gang would not be that bad after all, and dresses up as an Estonian street performer in order to convince Lily that the fifth doppelgänger has appeared. Lily and Marshall see through his act, but thank him for the gesture, assuring him that he will be a part of their family. Robin is disappointed when Don tells her that he accepted the WNKW job. Heart-broken that Don was not willing to do the same for her, she breaks up with him and moves back to The apartment. Ted tells her that although they have all been searching for their doppelgängers, things have changed so much in the five years since they first met that the five of them are now, in fact, doppelgängers of their own selves. Ted comforts Robin by saying she has become more courageous and that doppelgänger Robin is 'amazing'. They nearly make out, but Robin bursts out in laughter when she takes off his cap and sees his blond hair again. Four months later, Lily sees a street vendor selling pretzels who bears an uncanny resemblance to Barney and gathers the rest of the gang to witness the doppelganger, but they found out that the vendor looks nothing like Barney. Just as Barney is about to protest, Marshall telepathically stops him. Future Ted points out that people can look for signs all they want, but usually only see what they want to see, when they're ready to see it, before Lily turns to Marshall and says "Marshall Eriksen, put a baby in my belly." Continuity *Ted mocks Robin's claim that she constantly faces the dilemma of "career versus romance", stating that she always chooses her career. Robin states in , soon after meeting Ted, that her job is her priority. *Lily and Marshall make their deal with the universe to only start trying to have a child after seeing Barney's doppelganger in . *When Ted lists the various ways in which the gang has changed from who they were five years ago, several flashbacks to the are shown. These include Lily and Marshall getting engaged, the flashback to how Ted and Barney met, and Ted seeing Robin for the first time. *The gang engages in telepathic conversations with each other. *The gang discuss what Ted can and can't pull off in , referring to his red cowboy boots. *Lily says "Marshall Eriksen, put a baby in my belly" in , when she gets drunk and interrupts him at work. *Don mentions having "given up on pants" before meeting Robin, referring to how he initially refuses to wear pants around the studio after becoming Robin's co-anchor in , before eventually doing so in after his rejection by Robin convinces him to take the show more seriously. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *While the gang don't find Barney's doppelganger here, they eventually do when they meet Dr. John Stangel, Lily and Marshall's fertility doctor, in . * Lily ultimately finds out she's pregnant in , with her eventually giving birth in . In , it is revealed that Marshall and Lily's child was likely conceived in August 2011, while seeking shelter from in Barney's apartment. * The gang again debate whether or not Ted can pull something off in , when they discuss the possibility of Ted going bald. * Just like Robin, another member of the gang would later be offered a job in Chicago. In Something New, Ted would reveal to Lily that his former boss Druthers offered him a job in Chicago. Just like Robin, Ted would initially accept it but ultimately decide not to push through with the offer (Last Forever - Part One). Gallery Barney-doppelganer.jpg Dopplegangers - barney street performer2.png BarneyDoppelgangerHotDog.jpg Himym doppelgangers 5.jpg Tumblr l49kv95HF21qbrctxo1 500.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-18h26m41s234.png Barneymap.png|Barney's map Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Barney is reading the jokes about Ted's blond hair, the list is actually blank. * In , Barney claims to have slept with an exchange student. However on his map of the world, there is no tick over Argentina. **Barney's shown a lack of knowledge about geography in the past. It's likely he thought Argentina was somewhere else on his map. *In , Barney reveals that he had never learned to drive. Ted makes a brief attempt to teach Barney without success. However, Barney drives a cab around with ease as a ploy to pick-up women, despite the fact that there was no later mention of him learning how to drive. Barney is also shown driving in . **Barney revealed he had never learned to drive in a flashback. Since then he could have learnt to drive and he drove on more than one occasion since then (speeding tickets, moving truck). *The flashback from the last episode had a laugh track, but in the actual episode, there was no laughing. *Ted mentions that a senior drowned while he was on lifeguard duty years ago. However, in , Ted's resume states that while he was a lifeguard he had "0 fatalities." **Drowning doesn't necessarily mean death. The person could have drowned but just require medical aid and resuscitation. Actual definition of drowning according to the WHO "Drowning is the process of experiencing respiratory impairment from submersion/immersion in liquid". (Still it's bad for lifeguards to allow swimmers to drown even if there are no fatalities resulting from that) *In the daydream when the helicopter blows Ted away, the wall moves. Allusions and Outside References *Among some of the names the group calls Blond Ted are , , , and . Lundgren and Nielsen were mentioned as an homage to their roles in . *Ted uses the and the as a metaphor for Robin's career and love life. *Barney spoofs 's book, , with him getting "around the world in 180 lays". Music * - * - , when Barney talks about leasing a cab to get together with foreign chicks Other Notes Guests *Benjamin Koldyke - Don Frank *Bonnie Bailey-Reed - Flo *Brianna Belladonna - Petra *Brian Huskey - Sal *Bette Rae - Margaret *Mina Kim - Korean Woman Reception * Donna Bowman of gave the episode a B rating. http://www.avclub.com/articles/doppelgangers,41480/ * Amanda Sloane Murray of gave the episode a rating of 8.9 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/109/1092563p1.html * Cindy McLennan of gave the episode a C+ rating. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/doppelgangers_1.php * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 8.5 out of 10 stars. "...was that the fifth doppelganger, or wasn't it?" References External Links * * * *''Doppelgangers'' at Spoiler TV Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes with telepathic conversations